Elevate Me
by CandyGaga
Summary: James and Petra can't sometimes stand eachother, but they can't just be without eachother too. Please review :
1. Living with James

Sorry for mistakes (I'm sure there will be some). Enjoy. Other part will on 100% better.

Petra's P.O.V.

Me and James are like black and white. So different, but still they can be together. We know eachother so many years. Well. It doesn't matter, how long we can be together or how long we can live together. Something was telling to us, that we just can't be without eachother. Is it love? Hahaha. Funny, but maybe. He's hot. I like him, but he was too much interested into himself. I don't like these kinds of guys.

,,James, get out." I shouted, waiting on hallway of our apartment. ,,James Diamond, get out of that bathroom.'' i continued. Nothing. He didn't reply. ,,JAMES, please." I beg. Finally door opened. He was brushing his hair and watching himself into mirror. ,,Wh-" i stopped. ,,Are you trying to make me mad, boy?" i asked. He looked away and puts his comb on his shelf. ,,Yes." He answered smiling. ,,Get out James." I shouted again and closed the doors. I can!

James's P.O.V.

Wow. She is mad, but i have to care about myself. I was born to be beautiful. Oh. I walked to the hallway and looked to the nearest mirror. In fact there is one person, that i love more than myself. It was her. Petra. She's sweet, but sometimes she is so bad at me. I mean sometimes we fight about stupid things, but i still can't stop loving her. I turned around and went to the kitchen. I made breakfast and took a sip from my milk. Petra came out of bathroom. She looked amazing.

,, I made breakfast." I said. She went closer to me. ,,Isn't it funny, how we can't just stand eachother and we're living together?" she asked. ,,Yes, because my so extra mom is best friend with your mom." I answered. She sat to the table and took her cereal. I sat in front of her. She's so cutie. ,,I need you to go to my work with me." She said. She's working as a fashion boss in some fashion magazíne. I'm a singer. Fans thinks that we're together. I wish that. I can have just any single girl- except her. ,,Why?" i asked. ,,I don't know. They called me to bring you to my work. It's something special." She said looking on her cereal. ,,You're lucky. Gustavo isn't calling. I'm yours today." I repiled, but in my mind it was like ,one day together, so let's celebrate'.

After an hour we went to my car. She sat and then she took her iPhone out of her Louis Vuitton bag. ,,They're waiting already."she said panicly. ,,You're nervous?"i asked. ,,Yes, Ashley is so that kind of really high fashion. She's checking everybody and she loves to just critict (for example „That's so stupid,that's ugly, how can you just wear it?) In reality she is a marketing expert.." She explained.

We arrived in front of really big building. Together we entered and went into elevator. When doors opened in 11th floor, Ashely already stood with her team there.

Petra's P.O.V.

No, she's here. I put smile on my face. ,,Honey, hi. You fabulous, but maybe you can took off these earring." She said. I smiled again, but she turned to James i put my bad face on. What's she thinking?

,,Why we have to be here?" i asked her. ,,Cuda cosmetics, that you know, have a new ehm what was that. A parfume? Yes, parfume ,,So?" ,,Problem is that in my team is not any good or famous person, which can take a role of model. They're not hot, but James is."she said. James smiled. I rolled with my eyes. ,,I'm not manager. Not his." I said. ,,I'm taking it."shouted James. Ashley smiled. ,,Great, but there's till one little problem. It's for two. So we need some girl or woman and we toust that you and James- ." „Who, who wait. Me and him? Are you crazy?" i was shocked with her words while i was poiting at me and on James. ,,Look at eachother. I'm not suprised that everybody thinks that you're together." Ashley said. ,,We're not together." i said and then looked at James. He looked weirg. I don't want to know, what is on his mind. I'm fashion boss and not some model.


	2. I love you

Elevate Me

Please reiews and then thanks for that you waill read it.

Petra P.O.V.

Everybody looked confused. ,,So?" asked Ashley. ,,Ok." i said. ,,I gonna do it with you and James." I added and took a deep breath. ,,So." started Ashley. ,,Tommorrow at 1pm in my office. See you there." She said and gave a wink to James, which is in really weird freeze. I claped. Suddenly he took my hands and jumped. ,,We did it. We did it." He was yelling. ,,Why are you so happy about that?" i asked. _That would be a signal that he maybe loves me?_ ,,No reason." He answered.

His phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He took it. ,,Hello?" he said. I was staring at him, then i heard a really noisy voice ,,James dog to the studio now." It was Gustavo. ,,Ok." Answered James and he clicked end of call. ,,Gustavo?" i asked. ,,Yes, i have to go now so bye Petra." He said and gave me just a hug. Then he ran to the Rocque Records. I walked by the hallway to our cafeteria, where i bought just some latté. I really needed that coffee after this Ashley-attack. I sat on the chair and started to drink. ,,Hi honey." Said my BFF and my assistant Barbara. She is smaller than me actually, but she wals a relly high heels sometimes. She is tan and she has an almost black hair. ,,Hey." I said and we hugged. She sat next to me. ,,How are you?" she asked. ,,Nothing much, but i had to take another job of model- with James." I explained. ,,Love is in the air." She sang quietly. ,,I don't know." ,,You should tell the truth to him." She said. She was right. Somebody have say it to another. We live together, we eat together, we're together.

Later that night, i was home and waiting on James. Barbara took me to home so it wasn't problem. I was bored so i turned our TV on. After few minutes just after commercial i Fallad asleep.

James P.O.V.

Gustavo got us. Harmonies, dancing, singing. I gonna miss my beauty sleep.I walked to the doors of our apartment. I opened and i saw Petra just lying on our coach. She was beautiful. I quietly walked to her. I was staring at her and smiled. Suddenly she started to wake up. ,,Hi sleeping beauty." I said. ,,Hi-James. I need to just talk to you." ,,About what?" ,,About us."

Petra P.O.V.

I was sleepy, but it was the right time. He sat next to me on coach. He looked u pat my face.,,James we're together so long from childhood and after that time it shows up that i love you James Diamond." I said. He was staring at me. Shocked. I looked down. ,,I'm sorry." I said. Suddenly he grabbed so tightly one of my hands. I looked up. He leans in. Our lips crashed. We kissed. ,,I love you and more than you can imagine right now." He said. ,,You loved me?" i asked. ,,Couple years." He aswered. ,,How long is that couple in your numbers?" ,,Whole time since that time we first met." He answere and he kissed me.

After this love and trust time we decited to watt some movie together. I was sleepy, but i wanted to be with him. He putted one of the DVD's into player. We laughted together so much with that movie. He started to just play with my hair. ,,Her they're were so fresky washed." I said. ,,I don't care." He answered. I laughed. He did same. ,,Stop it." ,,No." ,,Stop it James." ,,No." he said keep so happy to play with my hair. My fingers statuto play with his hair. ,,Revenge." I said. For 10 minutes we were playing with eachothers hair. Crazy? I know. In the helf of that movie we together were lying on that coach and slowly falling asleep together. I was thinking just about this dav only. He kissed me. He kissed me. That was running just in my head all time. His kiss was so beautiful, passionate and cute. All mixed up. I like it.

I felt how sowarm i felt next to James, but he took a blanket to covered us. ,,Goodnight sweety." I said and falled asleep.


	3. Friendship tree

Elevate me

Petra P.O.V.

I woke up, but James nowhere. Slowly i stood up from our coach and looked around. ,,James?" i shouted. Nothing. I went to our bathroom. Empty. Well, it was a little point for me- i don't have to fight with James today. Bathroom for me. Yes. So i took some bubble bath and fully relaxed. I had to just think for a moment about my whole life with James and about tommorrow. It was right? I knew i just had some negatives about him like he's so self-concentraited, but my feelings for him were real. What if, he will change after that night? That will be a sign and reason, why he's out. Right now he's usually in front of mirror fixing his hair or chatting with Carlos on Facebook. After i took my relax procedure i walked to the kitchen. There was a really little note on blue paper.

_,,Hey sweetie, please don't eat and wait until i gonna come. I have surprise. X James" _i red. Is that joke? I had to just wait on him. Suddenly i realised, that we have to be in Ashley's office at 1pm. Luckily, it was only 7am. Please just come and really quickly. I'm starving. After few minutes the door finally opened. ,,James." I shouted and then i hugged him a lot. ,,Hey sweetheart." He said and hugged me tightly. ,,I have a little surprise for you." He said. ,,Really?" ,,Yes, outside." ,,Outside?" i asked. ,,Yes, in the park just few blcks far." ,,Ok."

So i took my purse and we went outside. It was beautiful and sunny morning. Perfect. Finally, we arrived. People were reading the newest newspapers on bench or running with headphones on. ,,Now close your so beautiful eyes." Said James. ,,What?" i asked. ,,Just do it." I shouted littlebit. I did it. I felt his hands holding me and taing me somewhere. ,,James? It's not funny." I said. Then we stopped. ,,Now, open." I opened. I felt tears. Our tree. We played under that tree since we were kids, but work called and we became adult. We didn't have any time to visit this place. I remember that 10 years ago we wrote together ,Petra and James, ,,So romantic." ,,Remember?" asked James. ,,Of course." I said running to the tree, finding that writing. ,,Here it is." I said. ,,We were little." Whispered James to my ear. I loved you, then hated you- until now." I whispered back. ,,You hated me?" asked James, turning my body to his. Face to face. ,,Well, once, twice- " ,,Now?" he asked again with his head down, feeling littlebit guilty. I took him by my hand. ,,I love you." I said. He smiled and he kissed me.

After that we just went to bakery and ate sandwiches for breakfast. I was hungry like i don't know. It was nice from him. Finally after 2 years we visited tree of memories. Tree of us. Tree of Petra and James.

I was surprised that there were no paparazzi around us. Yes.

I looked on the clock, it was 12 am. We have only 1 hour to get on the photoshoot. ,,James-" ,,I know." He cuted me and smile dat me. Oh these glamorous and bright teeth. Love them.

We've got into his car and drove to the Ashley office. We stayed at the shock. That place was an absolutely mess, but photographs, stylist or dresser. Boxes everywhere and water. Wait, water? I ran to the Ashley's office. ,,Ashley, what happened?" i shouted. James followed me. Ashley walked from the coffee room. ,,I accidentally let the water go out of my sink from my bathroom. Well, i'm sorry, but it will také like weeks how they said to fully clean it up. I called to the Cuda company and they said they'll find somebody else. ,,No way." Screamed James. ,,Relax." I shouted. He looked depressive. ,,I'm sorry guys." Said Ashley and she went back to the coffee room. Men in coat just walked around with some hygenic things.

,,Well, i' not surprised." I said after that awkward silence. ,,Why?" ,,Ashley was always that ,i forgot something' girl". I replied and took out my ringing phone.

,,Hello?" ,,Hey hun', did you see that water splash at Ashley's?" asked Barbara. ,,I hear happiness." I said. ,,Why not? She's so stupid. How can someone just let the water go?" ,,I don't know." ,,By the way did you told him that thing?" asked Barbara. ,,Hahaha he's standing next to me." I said. James gave some very strange look like ,what's going on?' ,,Oh, i won't disturb." She said suddnely and turn off the phone. ,,Barbar-" she cutted me.

,,We have day for ourself?" asked James.

,,We have day just for ourself." I replied with just smile on my face and we ran into his car.

Please review.


	4. Quick update

Elevate Me 1

Quick update to this story. Gonna add Big Time Rush characters into next chapters. Please be patient, next chapter is coming very very soon.


	5. Big Time Rush on tour

Elevate me

James P.O.V.

Together we drove back home. Petra went to our living room and turn on the TV. I wanted to just join, but my phone started to ring. ,,Hello?" ,,Hey dude, Gustavo called me that he needs us in the studion, because of our new album." Said Carlos. ,,Ok." I answered and turned off the phone. ,,Who was that?" asked Petra, sitting on the coach with magazine in her hannds. ,,Carlos, Gustavo needs us." Petra stood up and walked to me. ,,Good luck, honey." She said and lightly hugged me. I kissed her on her forehead and drove to studio.

Guys were already with Gustavo there. ,,Hey-" i wanted to just greet them until Gustavo started to talk. ,,Go to studio. No questions. Thank you." He shouted. We all went to the studio, absolutely no idea, what's going on, because today we just have holidays. ,, Gustavo, what's going on. Please tell us." Said Kendall. Gustavo looked to his eyes. ,,Griffin wants you to promote your new album, sooooooo." We everybody stopped to talk and being inpatient. ,,So?" asked Logan. ,,SO YOU'RE GOING ON TOUR." Screamed Gustavo, Kelly was smiling. ,,Really? Can helmet go?" aasked Carlos. We all gaved a really weird look to him. ,,Take whatever you just want, but don't také it to the stage." Said Logan. I was happy. Finally i'm going to see our fans. We were happy. ,,First concert is in three days." Added Gustavo. ,,Wait. Three days?" asked Kendall. ,,Yes. Your tourbus will just be there for you all. Remember take whatever you want, but it's for like i think 3 months." ,,3 months?" i asked. ,,Yes." ,,Isn't it long?" i asked. I can't live just without Petra.

,,Now go. The meeting is now over. See you in that three days." Said Gustavo. I got home and Petra was sleeping on the coach. Aw cutie. I have to it to her now. ,,Petra?" i whispered to her ear. ,,Huh?" ,,I have to just tell you something." I said. She sat next to me. ,,What's wrong James?" ,,We are going on tour in three days." I said. ,,Honey that's awesome." She shouted wanted to hug me. Then she stopped. ,,Wait, how long?" ,,Three months or maybe longer." I said. I saw a little tear on her face. ,,Please don't cry." I said and just hugged her. I wanted to cry too.


End file.
